106 Always buy retail
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta es un poco más como me gusta escribir... tiene reflexiones de algunas partes del episodio... y está basada en el final... espero que les guste!


**106- Always buy retail**

Kate Beckett sintió que se le venía el mundo encima. Castle había tenido sexo con su ex mujer? Y se lo reconocía en su cara, sin pestañear?

Era absolutamente claro que la quería poner celosa. Y lo estaba consiguiendo, sin ninguna duda.

Kate sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas pero respiró hondo y trató de no pensar en eso. Por más que él le atrajera, la realidad era que no podía recriminarle nada.

* * *

><p>Momentos más tarde, era capaz de estar sentada, escuchando como una tonta, el libro escrito por él mismo y fingiendo que no sabía, hasta que fue demasiado obvio.<p>

-No tengo tiempo para esto… tengo que resolver un crimen…- se había hecho la mala y había sacado el tema a colación.

-"El sexo con personas locas es increíble"- le había dicho él y ella había sentido celos otra vez.

Aunque luego habían almorzado juntos, con esa mujer nigeriana que los había ayudado un poco con la investigación.

* * *

><p>Pero sin duda, "el momento" había sido cuando Meredith había ido a visitarlo al precinto.<p>

Castle se había puesto nervioso, sin embargo, ella había manejado bien la situación. Meredith sin duda había ido a conocerla a ella, Alexis le había contado que ella era su nueva inspiración y la rubia quería marcar su territorio.

Pobre Castle. Ahora podía entenderlo. La mujer tenía un problema importante y se creía el centro del universo. Sobre todo cuando le dijo: -"Yo solía ser su inspiración hace un tiempo… lo soy de vez en cuando…" agregó y Kate no supo si sonreír o salir corriendo- "no es verdad, gatito?"

-Oh, por Dios! Pensó Beckett… he aquí una buena excusa para sonreír. Les hizo señas a los muchachos, luego de repetir "gatito" al pobre Castle, que quería esconder la cabeza cual avestruz.

Sin embargo, Meredith, sin querer los había ayudado y gracias a su dato, habían podido encontrar una clave de lo que ocurría.

* * *

><p>Luego, cuando habían encontrado una pista en el local de Cannals St. y la siguieron, encontraron a esa pobre chica que había comprado el bolso imitación y los hubieran matado si no hubiera sido porque Castle la tiró al piso y la cubrió justo a tiempo.<p>

Kate todavía podía sentir la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, protegiéndola. En su vida se había sentido más segura. Ni siquiera con un arma en la mano. Pero la sensación había durado poco, porque luego sobrevino el tiroteo y otra vez gracias a Castle, ella había podido desarmar a quien los hubiera matado sin pensarlo dos veces.

En eso pensaba cuando acompañó a la gente de CSU a recolectar la evidencia necesaria y lo vió contra la pared, con una copa de champagne en la mano, sonriendo, en su mundo.

-Estás bien, Castle?- le preguntó apoyándose en la pared a poca distancia de él y con los brazos cruzados.

-Mi primer tiroteo…- dijo sin mirarla mientras tomaba champagne.

-Tu último tiroteo…- dijo ella con resolución.

-No seas tan pesimista, creo que lo he hecho bastante bien…- dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

-Si… probablemente me salvaste la vida…- dijo ella despreocupada.

-Probablemente?- dijo él con seriedad, sin creer que ella no lo reconociera- definitivamente salvé tu vida… y sabes qué? Me debes una…- le dijo señalándola con el dedo.

-Te debo qué?- dijo ella achicando los ojos con enojo.

-Lo que sea que yo quiera… y tú sabes, exactamente- le dijo mientras se acercaba- lo que quiero… cierto?

Kate sintió un escalofrío. Realmente era tan obvio lo que ella quería y él se estaba aprovechando de eso?

-Realmente sabes lo que quiero que hagas…- le dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella Y por un segundo, Kate pensó que perdería la cabeza y lo besaría, aunque después se arrepintiera. Pero él movió la cabeza hacia el costado y suspiró cálidamente en su oído, Kate sintió un calor familiar en la parte baja de su abdomen- nunca más me llames gatito… - le dijo y la dejó con la boca abierta, mientras desaparecía por la puerta lateral…

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió, apoyándose en la pared. Dios, estuvo cerca! Pensó. Humedeció los labios y se imaginó a Castle besándola como no hacía tanto, la noche en que presentó su libro. Ese beso había sido increíble, pero no había sido suficiente.

-Pronto…- dijo como para si misma sonriendo.

* * *

><p>A pocos metros de donde estaba ella, Castle seguía caminando hacia la salida con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todavía recordaba la respiración entrecortada de Beckett y su mueca de agradecimiento cuando la empujó para evitar las balas. Esos pocos segundos en que estuvieron tan cerca habían creado una suerte de campo magnético, y Castle no podía dejar de pensar en ella.<p>

Tenía que pensar en algo. La detective, cada vez se metía más bajo su piel. Y ese día la había visto celosa… aunque luego lo hubiese disimulado. Y recién, la había visto dispuesta a todo…

No es que él no lo estuviera también. Pero Kate Beckett era un caso serio. Y quería asegurarse de que no fuera algo pasajero. Realmente se estaba enamorando de ella y sabía que no sería fácil conquistarla. Aunque pareciera que si.

Tenía que seguir esperando y acumulando puntos a su favor. Algún día, ella le tendría la suficiente confianza como para entregarle su corazón. Aunque pareciera que ella solo estaba dispuesta a entregarle su cuerpo.

La tensión era importante. Pero Castle estaba seguro de que detrás de todo eso, se escondía amor puro. El problema era la forma en que él se comportaba con el género femenino y la coraza en contra del amor que ella tenía construida alrededor.

Pero algún día, Castle lograría vencer esas barreras y obtendría su recompensa. Algún día.

Se paró en seco y sonrió. Recordó lo cerca que habían estado recién y lo increíble que olía su perfume. Lo nerviosa que Kate se había puesto y lo desesperado que estaba él por dejarse llevar.

Sonrió- pronto…- dijo y siguió caminando...


End file.
